Sometimes Talking is Best
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Evan likes Mason and Mason likes Evan, but they're not talking with each other on their feelings. Evan thinks that Alex is going after Mason and Mason thinks that Randy is going after Evan. Will they ever talk with each other to see what is going on? AU WWE; Slash M/M


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**********Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**A/N: This is for The Emcee. She really likes this pairing, but there's not enough of them. I hope this will make her day and help in growing the numbers.  
**

**Sometimes Talking is Best  
**

Evan and Mason have been dancing around each other for months. Evan liked the bigger man and wanted to go out on dates just with the two of them. He found the Welsh to be interesting and wanted to get to know him better. Mason liked the sprite but didn't know if he liked Evan because he really liked him or if it was lust. He had been in that cycle before and he didn't want to hurt smaller man like so many of his past lovers.

Evan watched Mason exercising with Alex Riley one day. He sighed to himself.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked as he sat down next to the younger man.

"Nothing," Evan said.

Randy lulled his head to the side and stared at smaller man. "Don't make me use your real name...Matt."

"You just did."

The older man smiled. "Tell me."

"Well, Mason and I have been hanging out a lot with friends."

"And you've grown fond of him?"

"Yes, but every time we're alone together, he immediately runs away and I don't know why. I feel that there is a connection there, but I don't know."

Randy nodded. "I see where you're coming from. How about we don't think about this for a little while and go get something to eat instead?"

"I would like that."

Mason watched as the sprite went off with the walking Greek sex god. He punched the punching bag and it hit Alex in the back.

"What the hell?" the man asked.

"Sorry," Mason said.

Alex rubbed his back and stared at his workout partner.

"Evan just went off with Randy."

The blond looked around. "Randy was here?"

The Welsh nodded.

"And Evan left with Randy?"

"Yeah."

"You're upset because...?"

Mason glared at Alex.

"Seriously...why are you upset?"

"You know how Randy gets. Evan's just going to be another piece of ass to the Viper."

The blond quirked an eyebrow.

"Please. That man gets more action in a day then you and I can get in a week."

"Say what?" Alex asked. "For one thing, I'm a hot looking guy. I can get action anytime anywhere."

"I haven't seen you with anyone since you got here in the WWE."

"I'm keeping my options open."

Mason nodded. "Anyways, Randy can't keep it in his pants. He was getting some this morning."

Alex stared off into space. "Really?"

"Hell yeah. The bed was rocking hard. I think everyone got a wake-up call this morning. I'm surprised you didn't hear it."

The blond shrugged his shoulders. "So...do you like Evan?"

Mason stared at one of the dumb-bells.

"Oh my God, you do!"

The Welsh blushed.

"Why don't you go after him?"

"Cause I don't know if I like him or if it's just lust?"

Alex nodded. "But you got jealous when he left with Randy. That tells me that what you're feeling is more than lust. If you want him, go after him. Don't just sit back."

Mason shook his head.

"Do it!"

"You think I should go for it?"

Alex nodded his head. "If you don't want anyone else to have him."

Mason's eyes grew wide.

"Let's go to dinner tonight and talk about it."

Later that night, Alex and Mason dressed to kill and went out on the town. Their first stop was a restaurant so they could eat before they went drinking. They spotted Randy and Evan waiting to be seated. Randy spent much of his day with the younger man trying to console him.

"Hey," Alex greeted.

Evan sat straight up when he saw Alex and Mason together. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Kev-Alex, Mason," Randy greeted. "What are you guys doing?"

"Going to have some fun tonight," Alex replied. "You too?"

"Same." The Viper looked to Evan and Mason. "How about you guys join us?"

"Sure."

Mason snapped his head toward his friend and pressed his lips into a thin line.

They finally got their table and ate a big dinner. Randy and Alex decided to share a dessert before they went to the club. The music thumped and pumped, bodies gyrated, drinks flowed, and people were making out for the whole damn club to see.

Alex and Mason danced mostly with each other while Evan watched them. Randy sighed and got up. He pulled Alex away to dance with him while Mason went back to sit down.

"Unbelievable," Mason said. "That man will bone anyone."

"Huh?" Evan asked.

"Never mind."

Wade and Kofi walked by. Kofi looked at them and smiled.

"Hey, what you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Trying to have fun," Mason said.

Wade stared at them.

"Watching Randy trying to bone my friend for the night."

Both Wade and Kofi looked over at the two men.

"Trying to bone?" Wade asked. "They're dating."

Kofi nodded.

Both Evan and Mason looked at them.

"So Randy and Alex are dating?" Mason asked.

Wade nodded.

"Alex isn't going after Mason?"

"What?" Wade, Kofi, and Mason asked.

Evan's eyes went wide.

"You think Alex is going after me?" Mason asked.

Evan nodded. "I like you Mason, I really do, but you I don't know what you think of me. You keep like running away every time we're alone together."

"I don't mean to," Mason said. "I like you too, but I don't know if it's true feelings or lust."

Both men stared at each other.

"Why don't you just date and see where it goes?" Kofi suggested.

"It wouldn't hurt," Wade said.

The Brit placed his hand on Kofi's lower back and urged him toward their table with Mason and Evan watching them.

"What was that about?" Alex asked when he and Randy came over.

"They were just talking with us," Evan answered.

"Have you two worked everything out?" Randy questioned.

"Maybe...?" Evan said. "Are you two dating?"

Alex stared at the smaller man.

"They told you, didn't they?" Randy asked.

"Well, to be fair, I thought you were going after Alex...after having your way with Evan," Mason said. "They cleared that up."

"You seriously think that me and Randy would ever...? Really?" Evan asked.

Mason nodded.

Evan shook his head. "He's like a brother to me. Nothing would come of us getting together."

Randy nodded in agreement. "You two did talk it out. I'm going back to the hotel with Alex."

"Bye," Evan said.

"Try not to keep everyone up," Mason said.

Randy smirked while Alex blushed. They left both men to their own devices. They decided to go to a quiet place to talk which was back at the hotel. They sat on Mason's bed.

"So...?" Evan began.

"I would like to give us a try," Mason said. "Never know what could happen."

"True. I wished we talked earlier."

The Welsh nodded. "I'm sorry that I thought you and Randy would ever..."

"It's okay."

"I wonder how Alex and Randy got together."

Evan shrugged his shoulders. He smiled and cuddled up to the larger man. Mason kissed the top of Evan's head. Their eyes grew wide as the noise of a headboard hitting against the wall could be heard.

"Wow," Mason said.

_"Oh shit!" came from Alex._

"Wow," Evan said.

The rocking went on for ten minutes. They looked at each other and shook their heads. They settled down and talked for fifteen minutes before the sounds of headboard hitting the wall came again.

"Wow!" both men said.

Evan laughed and buried his face into Mason's. The man wrapped his arms around the smaller man and just smiled.

**~The End~**


End file.
